Sisters
by Princess of Edenia
Summary: Struggle between Mileena and Kitana


- Kitana, Kitana play with me please!...  
  
- Get behind, I have! - the sister has sharply answered.  
  
- Kitana, well please.. - the girl, almost as like as two peas still begged Similar to the senior sister. Kitana has thrown on it(her) a rigid sight. More lovely on appreciable  
  
feel hurt also left to itself.  
  
- Kitana, you that, sleep? - Rayden has discontentedly looked at the girl. That it is guilty with downcast eyes. What day, she to herself did not find a place. Ideas were constantly confused around sisters. More than once she caught herself on ideas that tries among  
  
Crowds to find the sister.  
  
- Forgive... I have reflected.  
  
- Has reflected? There in crowd for you one young man, and a belt at him observes a dagger. And the physiognomy of it is not pleasant to me.. How you think, why?  
  
Kitana has perplexed examined crowd. In one minute she  
  
too has noticed that person. Whether it was servant Shao Khan, he did not send such insignificant people. If that, the Scorpion, or still whom in this sort. Kitana has removed a sight from the poor fellow.  
  
She is tired, about as she is tired from constant struggle and hide. Well how many it will be still last? How many?..  
  
- Of whom you think? - Rayden from the top downward has looked at her.  
  
- About Mileena, - Kitana sat on a bench along a wall. Rayden has remained to stand having crossed hands on a breast.  
  
Is it is unhealthy! Each time when you think of it, threatens you danger, and I not always shall be a number to rescue you, - the god of a thunder taught.  
  
Kitana has sharply thrown up a head. Its spoiled hair were swept on shoulders.  
  
- Don't you dare to me to specify! Eventually, she my sister. To me has bored it Mortal Kombat and that it does with us. I hate Shao Khan subdued my mother and constantly holding me in fear having set us with the sister the friend against the friend! - the girl hissed.  
  
Rayden has sparkled eyes, but externally remained it is quiet.  
  
- Only me in it do not blame, all right?! - his voice was is intense - muffled. - You not unique, whose family suffered. It is scarlet from for Mortal Kombat, - he has added.  
  
Kitana has removed a sight.  
  
- Where is she, you though know it? - her voice has sounded indifferent.  
  
- On how many I know, Shao Khan more than once tried to send her to Kung Lao to trap. Wander near to this three, can and you will find.  
  
Tadja has survived a shirt and has risen from knees having wrinkled from a pain.  
  
- I hate to erase! - she lifting with has muttered the grounds a basket with the staying linen.  
  
- I agree.  
  
- Kitana, I have not noticed you, - Tadja is intense a little has smiled. Kitana has left a shadow of a tree.  
  
- Forgive, did not want you to frighten.  
  
Tadja has looked narrowly to fighter. That was with an absent kind. The sight is obscured and discharged.  
  
- Something is wrong?  
  
- I do not know, yet I do not know. Where is Kung Lao?  
  
- Likely with Rayden trains or with Siro. You know him! - Tadja has crookedly grinned. Kitana has tried will smile, but at her it has failed.  
  
Girls have together reached a private residence. Having left Tadja to hang out linen, Kitana has followed to a sound informing of a back court yard. Siro on half naked, cut fire wood.  
  
Kitana has quietly approached with behind. Having stood so it is a little, she has crossed hands on a breast and has grinned. Un lokely, Rayden has trained him personally.  
  
Having felt, that someone another's beside, Siro has sharply turned back and has brought an axe. Kitana interrogatively has bent an eyebrow.  
  
- Kitana! Damn you!! Do not come from for backs if not you want will lose life, - he has angry muttered lowering an axe.  
  
- H?! To you still to train centuries so ten before you can up to me even will touch!  
  
Siro was lop-sided her. Then has turned away and again was accepted to the interrupted work.  
  
- All right, don't be angry! Have you seen Kung Lao?  
  
- No, - through a shoulder he has stopped. Kitana has sighed and has bypassed Siro.  
  
- I have apologized!  
  
- You know that, me already have got you and Rayden. You are, when the help mortal is necessary for you. But when you is necessary for us, you not come to help!  
  
Kitana was surprised has lifted both eyebrowes.  
  
- I cannot be caused as Rayden, simply having called by name. I'm not a goddess. Simply immortal. Take even Kung Lao, he is immortal, but also he constantly is in danger,  
  
Because Shao Khan all time sends mercenaries.  
  
Even I have the of weakness.  
  
Siro was unbent. Some time they silently looked against each other.  
  
- Do you wan to walk?  
  
Kitana has agreed noded also they have passed through a court yard.  
  
- It is possible to be curious? - Siro has broken a stem from the nearest bush growing along the river. Kitana has noded.  
  
- For what for you it is necessary Kyng Lao?  
  
- Rayden has told, that Mileena wanders somewhere on affinity trying to give out for me.  
  
- And as it to her can it will be possible, you you see so different. Well can not externally..  
  
Kitana has stared in a distance a unseeing sight. - Not such we different..  
  
- Two of us are sisters..  
  
- Twins, - has finished for her Siro understanding.  
  
- We with the brother too constantly had problems. More than once it was necessary to pull out him from different scrape. Has got into a mess, - in voice Siro appeared sadness. Has passed absolutely.  
  
It is not enough from the date of death of the brother.  
  
- He required you and your attention. At me with Mileena it was exact as.. And I have pushed away her.  
  
They again fall silent.-But Mileena even it is alive.. And my brother is not present, - has broken the silence Siro.  
  
- You know, to me from it it is no easier. We with her so another's!.. You even a little each other liked.. And..  
  
- And you each other only hate? - has specified Siro.  
  
- It seems to me, that we always were enemies. And in too time, I awfully miss on her.  
  
The girl has lifted from the ground pebble and with force has deserted it far in the river. With silent splash it has sunk in water. Kitana has stopped observing for time going circles on water.  
  
- And with me, I constantly somewhere aspire also to running. And to worry I start only then when it physically will touch me..  
  
Siro understood, that at present, she spoke not with him. In his eyes appeared surprise and respect simultaneously. He never thought, that such strong fighter, is capable of such feelings.  
  
It made her more similar not people.  
  
You see for him she seems to be goddess of Edem.  
  
- Kung Lao already has returned likely, - his voice for some reason was broke.  
  
Siro appeared rights, Kung Lao has returned and about something talked with Tadja. Before entrance Kitana has stopped. Siro was surprised looked at her.  
  
- You of that?  
  
- I shall not go inside. It will be better, if I rummage vicinities. I do not want be on a kind.  
  
Siro understud has noded and has come.  
  
In the evening to a Trinity has gone Rayden. As always, he has not refused from circles of wine and with pleasure talked to men. From time to time, Tadja it was possible to insert a word too. But today she as never regretted, that they in the house do not have one more female person. Even Kitana. The charter from chatter, she has left in a court yard having decided to check up, whether the linen has dried up.  
  
Passing by she has not noticed numbers of drying linen, how someone has approached with behind and silently observed.  
  
- Serve, erase them. And in the answer of anything. Men so not grateful animals! Don't you think so?  
  
Tadja on the spot has turned to speaking. It was dark, but she nevertheless has made out silhouette of Kitana.  
  
- At you the foolish habit with behind to creep.. - she began approaching closer.  
  
- And she always had such habit! - on the spot has reached opposite. Tadja has stiffened. Well not so much she drank, that at it forked before eyes. Who from them who?  
  
- The little sister, is glad to see. The truth to me is no time to talk to you! - acrid the new figure.  
  
- I do not doubt, depart from it!  
  
Tadja in confusion has made a step back and has got confused in bedsheets. Is muffled having screamed, she has tried to get out, but instead of it, has got confused even more. Twins turned against each other looking for more convenient pose.  
  
- Mileena, I have come not for fighting. To me..  
  
- It is necessary to talk? Sister, you surprise me, what so suddenly? - Mileena has burst out laughing.  
  
- We are not obliged to be at enmity! Why we can not fight together against Shao Khan? Together we..  
  
- Force? Kitana, you are the clever girl. So understand at last, I shall not pass on your side. You know, Rayden would not be pleasant, - has maliciously smiled Mileena and on the spot having jumped up has tried to knock down Kitana. That has evaded but retaliation to render did not begin.  
  
- Rayden is not Shao Khan, he is not the enemy to us , - she continued trying knocking up to the sister.  
  
- Will suffice, late already! You always were best of us, princess. I to good even for the servant not suited! - hatred appeared in each word.  
  
- My throne if it means is not necessary for me to lose the native sister.  
  
Mileena again has contrived and has tried to get the sister from the ground having sat down and having thrown out in before a leg. Kitana has made a somersault back and again appeared on legs.  
  
- Truth Kitana? You refuse from everything, only to return me back? Even.. From life? - slowly stretching words has asked Mileena with a predatory sight having examined the sister.  
  
Kitana has kept silent. Mileena victoriously has smiled and has snatched out from for backs tridents.  
  
- You see, Kitana, you are not too strong me like! - she was threw on sister. Kitana has snatched out fans and the beginnings to reflect impacts. She knew, that Mileena wasn't especially strong opponent. They were sisters, but her has brought up Rayden.  
  
Appearing the best teacher than Shao Khan was for Mileena.  
  
Having improved the moment, Kitana has overturned the sister on the ground. Mileena angrily has screamed and on the spot in a jump appeared on legs.  
  
- At once it is visible, who at us in favourites at Rayden goes. I even will touch you I can not, - she has hissed. For Kitana it seemed, that she has heard bitterness in words of sisters. But can it only seemed to her?..  
  
In the sky the lightning has sparkled. And on the spot between them appeared Rayden. His eyes furiously flared cold fire.  
  
- Stop!  
  
- In what business Rayden? It's not Mortal Kombat, and I can fight with the my sister if I shall want. What it to you?  
  
Rayden silently drilled her sight haughty having raised a head.  
  
- Rayden, leave! - has interfered Kitana.  
  
- Mileena, now disappear to Shao Khan and send him ardent greetings. While I haven't sent you there. And you Kitana, - he slowly have turned to the student of his, - disappear from my eyes.Otherwise I send you to your stepfather for my self!  
  
Kitana has sparkled eyes. What feature Rayden interferes? To them have appeared in time Kung Lao and Siro. Siro began to help Tadja to get out from a captivity of linen. Kung Lao has risen near to Kitana preparing to fight for her. Kitana contemptiously has examined all this picture. In sight of Mileena appeared the same. Having sniffed, she has disappeared in a flame. Having developed on heels, Kitana has walked away.  
  
- What's with her? - Kung Lao wondering has stared on Rayden. That stood having crossed hands and obstinately looked in before.  
  
- When will he get sick to direct them against each other? - having told these words, he has disappeared having left a Trinity with confused sights.  
  
- My master, I faled, - Mileena have sat down on a knee before Shao Khan.  
  
He has terribly stared at her.  
  
- As if you could to win her ever!  
  
- Ones, I shall make it... - the girl has silently whispered.  
  
-----------The end------------ 


End file.
